The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to personal communication data management.
Currently, there are more than 6 billion mobile phone subscriptions in the world. Personal communication services (PCSs) and personal communication applications (PCAs), such as instant messaging applications and chat applications, are part of the most popular categories for use on mobile devices. Most mobile users may have more than one PCA installed on their mobile device and may use multiple PCS s simultaneously to chat with different friends or groups. Additionally, many mobile phone users may chat with friends in different groups or countries with different languages.